


Waiting Game

by ShyVioletCat



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: doraelin brotp for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: I give you the drabble no one asked for but you get anyway because I brotp Aelin and Dorian so hard.





	Waiting Game

It was supposed to be time. Yrene had been sent for and she had arrived, family in tow. Even Dorian had come along for the journey. The palace was practically bursting with guests. But the arrival they had all been impatiently waiting for was late.

Very late. And Aelin was pissed.

The Queen of Terrasen reclined on a long couch in the library trying desperately to focus on her book. But every time she relaxed enough to pay attention to what was happening the tiny person inside her would jam some appendage uncomfortably against Aelin’s insides.

For instance, the two characters were about to confess their love for each other as a thunderstorm raged about them. But just as Aelin was about to read those anticipated words something, she assumed a foot, jabbed violently into her ribs. It was enough shock and pain that she cried out, the sound echoing through the library.

The next sound that echoed was the book hitting the floor as Aelin hurled it across the room. She’d had enough. She needed this baby out.

Aelin felt like she hadn’t slept in a week. Which was half true as she was up half the night, every night, because she was either in pain, uncomfortable, restless or needed to pee.

Rowan had tried to help. But his helping was a lot like fussing and Aelin had had just enough of that too. Hell, the pregnancy had set all the Fae males on edge and they were starting to suffocate her. Even Lorcan was being helpful enough for Aelin to threaten to send him back to Perranth.

Hence why she had sequestered herself in the empty library, to get some peace and quiet and be by herself. But at that moment the baby stretched and reminded Aelin she not alone.

An exasperated groan escaped as Aelin pushed herself up. Great. Now she didn’t have her book. Even once she got up, how was meant to pick it up off the floor?

Footsteps sounded, confidently making their way towards Aelin. They were coming from the direction she had thrown her book, and by the momentary pause in the steps she assumed the owner had stopped to pick it up. Aelin watched the space in which the personage would appear, eager to know who had disobeyed her orders and entered the library.

It was Dorian who sauntered into view. A perfect smirk plastered on his perfect face.

“You drop this?” He asked still making his way towards Aelin.

“In a manner of speaking,” Aelin said as she struggled to sit up a bit further. A rather undignified sound escaped her mouth but she was more grateful than she could express when Dorian pulled up a chair instead of rushing to assist her.

“You look exhausted,” Dorian said as he placed the book on the small table next to Aelin and sat down. “But as beautiful as ever.”

“Why thank you, your Highness,” Aelin replied. “I see your time as King hasn’t improved your ability to lie.”

Dorian raised a hand to his chest in mock pain. “You wound me, Majesty. When have I ever been dishonest when it comes to your beauty. You’re practically glowing.”

“Don’t mistake that glow for the sheen of sweat I have all day,” Aelin said then gestured to her protruding stomach. “This thing is a furnace.”

In response a cooling breezed drifted by Aelin and she stifled the moan that rose to her throat. Gods knew what Rowan would do if he heard a sound like that come from here while in the presence of Dorian. Adarlan might need a new king.

Dorian had missed nothing and let out a chuckle. “I recall I once praised your beauty in a circumstance not too dissimilar to this. Even then you denied the truth.”

Aelin furrowed her brow in confusion but then she remembered. She has been curled under the blankets of her bed in the castle in Rifthold, the pain of her monthly cycles paralysing her.

Aelin scoffed. “Dissimilar? It was the complete opposite of this situation. And I didn’t deny my beauty. I was calling you out for your stupidity of flirting with an assassin.” Aelin looked to Dorian and saw him smiling and she couldn’t help but smile too. “Do you remember how Chaol bolted from the room?”

Dorian laughed. “Yes. He was the colour of a tomato when I met him outside the hall. It took him a good five minutes to actually explain what your ailment was.”

Aelin tilted her head back and laughed then said, “What did he do when Yrene went into labour?”

Aelin looked at Dorian and he had a tight lipped smile on his face, as if he was trying desperately not to laugh. He took a moment to clear his throat and then said, “He fainted.”

Aelin exploded with laughter.

“I was waiting outside then Yrene started screaming my name, so I went in and there was Chaol on the floor. I managed to wake him up before Myra arrived. Don’t tell him I told you, I swore I’d never tell a soul who was outside that room.”

Aelin was still laughing when Dorian finished and after a few moments she was able to calm herself enough to ask, “To what do I owe the honour of your company, Dorian?”

His initial smirk had returned, “There’s three fae and one demifae pacing the length of the hallway. I’d thought I’d see what the fuss was about.”

“Oh just me. And this thing.” Aelin ran her hands and over her stomach. “You hear all the stories about women who love being pregnant and it’s so blissful. I’m calling it for what it is. A dirty bunch of lies.”

Now it was Dorian’s turn to laugh.

“But really, I’m bloated and sore, I can hardly move and when I do I waddle. Sometimes even being still is agony. And I don’t fit into any of my nice clothes.”

“You have my pity, Aelin. You really do.”

“I’ll take it,” she said then winced as another appendage poked her from the inside. When she glanced at Dorian he was looking at her stomach. “Would you like to feel it?”

Aelin could tell Dorian was hesitant. “If you’re sure you wouldn’t mind.”

Aelin just waved him forward and Dorian slid from his chair to kneel beside her. Still his hand hovered over her stomach, hesitant to make contact. Aelin just took his hand in hers and placed it against the soft fabric of her gown. A few moments passed then the baby kicked right against Dorian’s hand. He gave a surprised laugh and Aelin smiled at him and his reaction.

“It’s a little odd,” Dorian said as he moved back to his chair.

“Yes, it is,” Aelin said. “I am very ready for the whole experience to be over. But Yrene says the baby will come when it’s good and ready.”

“What about all those old wives tales? Have you tried…”

Aelin cut him off before he could utter another word.

“Everything,” she said in a tone that left no room for argument. “We’ve tried everything.”

Again Dorian laughed and picked up the book Aelin had thrown across the room.

“Well, speaking of tales, shall I read to you?”

Aelin smiled and nodded and took the book Dorian offered to her and flicked through until she found where she was up to. Then she settled herself as comfortably as she could on the couch, head tipped back and eyes closed as she listened to Dorian’s lovely voice.

She didn’t even notice when she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
